


Everyone’s Innocent

by Your_asianthicc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Widowed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_asianthicc/pseuds/Your_asianthicc
Summary: 这篇文其实是狮抚慰想让大狮左拥右抱美女+罗伊斯变寡妇+电饭煲版名校风暴混合的产物……性转有 3p有 角色死亡有 贵乱有 绝对ooc慎入部分情节来自名校风暴
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Marc-André ter Stegen, Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Marco Reus/Antoine Griezmann/Marc-André ter Stegen, Marco Reus/Julian Brandt, Marco Reus/Marc-André ter Stegen, Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文其实是狮抚慰想让大狮左拥右抱美女+罗伊斯变寡妇+电饭煲版名校风暴混合的产物……  
> 性转有 3p有 角色死亡有 贵乱有 绝对ooc慎入  
> 部分情节来自名校风暴

1.  
“你知道这里离Lewy挺近的吗？”  
胡梅尔斯放下餐具擦嘴的时候突然漫不经心地问。  
特尔施特根思考了几秒：“我好像有点印象了，毕竟只在葬礼那天来过。你想去看看他吗？”  
“可以吗？如果你等下不忙的话。”  
两人结完账后把车开到了墓地。胡梅尔斯停好车想着去旁边买束花，让特尔施特根先进去。金发男人与莱万多夫斯基并不熟，葬礼那天他看见平时拽着一张脸的克罗斯都流露出少见的悲伤，而自己平淡的心情在那群人里似乎显得不是很有良心。他有点后悔没问胡梅尔斯莱万的墓碑在哪，因为自己明显不记得了。原本以为要站在原地等胡梅尔斯回来，没想到特尔施特根在远处已经看见一个熟悉的人。  
“Marc？”罗伊斯看见向自己走来的特尔施特根有些惊讶。  
“我跟Mats一起吃了顿饭，想起来离这里很近就顺便来了。”特尔施特根与她拥抱，发现她的身子又比之前单薄了很多。  
“挺巧的。”罗伊斯看着他的脸接着说，“谢谢你一直没有用那种同情的眼神看着我。他走了快一年了吧，老有人忧心忡忡地跟我说希望我能走出悲伤——我最看不得这种眼神了。”  
特尔施特根微笑了一下。罗伊斯失去了自己的丈夫，但他知道她是个坚强的人，在葬礼当天她就是这样望着莱万的墓碑，忽闪着睫毛最终滑落了一滴泪，被旁边的特尔施特根看见用手指擦掉了。她有些窘迫地低下头说了句谢谢，最终头也不回地驾车离开。特尔施特根此刻有很多话想告诉罗伊斯，但他也知道他们早就已经错过了彼此，就如同莱万的死，丢失的东西再也不能抓得住了。  
“Marco！”胡梅尔斯捧着花走过来，上前拥抱了罗伊斯。他一向开朗幽默，连罗伊斯看着心情都好了一些：“哎，怎么你俩偷偷出去吃饭不叫上我？”  
“我跟我的cutie pie去过二人世界怎么能叫上你？”胡梅尔斯不要脸地反问，特尔施特根差点笑喷，罗伊斯摆出惊讶的样子撅起嘴。  
他们又聊了些各自的日常生活，等找不到话题的时候只能一起看向面前莱万的照片。胡梅尔斯突然崩溃，用手遮住眼睛大哭出声。  
“Mats，不要这样。”罗伊斯立马抱住了他。  
“我再也受不了了，如果这一切都没有发生该多好……”  
“你听我说，”罗伊斯把嘴贴在他的耳边轻声说，“Lewy已经走了快一年了，我们所有人，好不容易终于能回到正常的轨道上，拜托你一定要慢慢忘记他好吗？我们不能再被卷入更多的混乱里了。”  
胡梅尔斯点点头，靠在罗伊斯的肩膀上慢慢平复下来。特尔施特根就这么看着他们，脸上没有任何表情。

“我刚刚看见，Marc尾随Lewy进了卫生间。”胡梅尔斯面对审问的警察不假思索地说。  
“那你认为凶手是他特尔施特根先生吗？”  
胡梅尔斯点头：“他很可疑，而且他有杀人动机。他喜欢Marco很久了，一直想要致Lewy于死地。”  
“但是他与格列兹曼小姐已经订婚了，是吗？”  
胡梅尔斯转头看了一眼坐在角落等着被审讯的，与格列兹曼紧扣双手的特尔施特根，坚定道：“没错。”

2.  
自从特尔施特根告诉格列兹曼自己巧遇过罗伊斯之后，他的未婚妻天天嚷着要见她。小狮子被叨烦了，还好大忙人罗伊斯终于定了这天有空前来拜访。  
“瞧你都瘦了这么多了！我和Marc买了好多你喜欢吃的东西，晚上一定要多吃点。”  
“太棒了，我都要流口水了。”罗伊斯和格列兹曼抱在一起。  
“你想打游戏吗？Marc都不陪我玩，分手厨房都是我用左右手通关的。”特尔施特根莫名躺枪，他笑着摇摇头去厨房准备食材了，罗伊斯则被格列兹曼拉去了房间。  
格列兹曼新买了个Switch，罗伊斯之前没有玩过，但她很聪明，简单学了下按键怎么用就立马上手。  
“Marco，你太棒了！”格列兹曼夸张地举起双手，“你不觉得我俩在一起挺配的吗？可惜我是个没男人不行的直女，Sorry～”  
罗伊斯大笑了起来，发觉自己好像已经很长时间没有这样笑过了。她被格列兹曼搂着，盯上对方水灵灵的眼睛，突然感觉气氛有些不对。  
“你有多久没做爱了？”  
罗伊斯没想到格列兹曼这么直言不讳，法国女人把她的手移到自己臀部握着，搂住脖子吻她。罗伊斯居然很快就有了反应，在这一年里她确实没再跟别的人上床，除了偶尔自慰以外似乎性的概念越来越模糊，而格列兹曼用一个湿润的吻就能把她拉到最纯粹的快感里。  
“我们跟Marc一起找点乐子，他等下进来一定会觉得很有意思的，你觉得呢？”格列兹曼边脱她的衣服边往下亲，声音因为唇贴着皮肤变得十分粘腻。罗伊斯闭着眼点头，刚尝到了一点甜头当然无法满足，当格列兹曼咬住她的乳头时渴求地叫了一声。  
“你听起来真想要。”格列兹曼满意地摸进她湿润的腿间，用手指抽插着。罗伊斯眯起眼，让两幅身体紧贴着，再一次舔舐她的嘴唇。如果此时Marc进来看见了……  
“Grizi！”  
两人都被吓了一跳，门口的特尔施特根有些气急败坏：“Marco是客人，你这样对她像什么话？”  
“怎么又是我的错！”格列兹曼撅起嘴。  
“那还能不是你主动的！？”特尔施特根走上前揪住格列兹曼的头发就朝她光裸的屁股扇去，就像本能反应似的。格列兹曼带着哭腔叫了一声，想着自己怎么会即将嫁给这个不懂情趣的笨蛋，而这一幕罗伊斯看在眼里却觉得格外火辣。  
“Marc，”罗伊斯揪住他的袖子请求，“我想让你操我。”  
“什么？”特尔施特根真懵了，看向格列兹曼却被后者一个吐舌打发。  
“求你……”罗伊斯大胆地分开腿坐在他的胯部，给他一个漫长的吻。他就这么没骨气地被推倒在床上，只有被私处磨到的生殖器是硬的。罗伊斯闭上眼睛吻得很投入，特尔施特根仿佛不认识面前的这个人了，自从他们认识以来罗伊斯在他心里从来都是这么只可远观不可亵玩，真的投送怀抱时反而得用些时间缓缓。察觉到了男人的反应，罗伊斯想都没想把裤子解开，滑到身下含住了他。  
“Marc，你看她都那么湿了。”格列兹曼在罗伊斯下体摸了一把，将沾满透明粘液的手指举给自己的男友看，手指分开时它们还连在一起没有断开。特尔施特根的脸瞬间红了，格列兹曼知道他早就想这么玩只是别扭说不出口，索性用行动逼他就范，脱下他的T恤啃起了脖子。法国人嘴下没有留情，特尔施特根料想到第二天自己的脖子会是什么样了，但他在双重刺激下也不再矜持，把阴茎从罗伊斯的嘴里抽出来再弯下身子吮着她的津液，尝到嘴里有自己前液的腥味甚至有些欣喜。格列兹曼看着入了迷，不禁把特尔施特根的手抓到自己身下抽送，没弄两下就浑身酥软。  
特尔施特根很了解格列兹曼的身体，但相反地对床上的罗伊斯一无所知，所以他想要探索每一处。结果是发现罗伊斯的胸特别敏感，特尔施特根在舔咬时她感觉下体的热流又猛烈了些，接着男人的手指就插了进来，她听着被带出的水声羞涩地缩起身子哼叫。  
“舒服吗？”格列兹曼在背后搂着她，她便迫不及待地把舌头缠进对方嘴里作为答案。

特尔施特根已经硬得不行了，草草戴上套就扶着格列兹曼的臀后入。不知道是不是第三个人在的缘故，他觉得这次比以往有劲得多，格列兹曼也感受到了，几乎每一次都能顶到点上，哼哼着去抱罗伊斯。罗伊斯心想跟格列兹曼上床真有意思，她虽浑身都是戏却不让人觉得尴尬，高兴了就朝特尔施特根摇屁股。  
“别乱动！”小狮子的阴茎被她这么一摇弄出来了，哭笑不得地扇了她的臀瓣，声音响得罗伊斯吓了一跳。  
“呜……好疼。”格列兹曼委屈地用头顶蹭罗伊斯。  
“知道错了吗？”特尔施特根又打了几下，每一下都伴随着她的喊声。年轻男人没刻意控制手劲，打得格列兹曼生疼，眼泪都给挤出来了。特尔施特根手还辣着，抚上臀肉发红的印子揉弄，格列兹曼倒在金发女人肩上娇喘，听起来比刚才还要兴奋，罗伊斯感觉她大概经常故意惹毛特尔施特根来换一顿这么具有色情意味的巴掌。  
男人趁其不备重新进入，这次抽插得又深又快，格列兹曼带着喘蹦出几个法语单词，听着像脏话。罗伊斯把她的腰扶直，手伸下去拨弄蜜豆，对方扶着她的双肩以亲吻回应，觉得自己快要去了。特尔施特根听见更高亢的呻吟便把速度放慢，看着自己跟罗伊斯中间的人颤抖着高潮。  
罗伊斯心知轮到她了，趁特尔施特根喘着气平复时抱着他亲了一会儿。  
“Marco，你想骑他吗？”格列兹曼躺在床上嘴倒是没闲着。  
“闭嘴。”特尔施特根说。  
“明明每次夹紧你的时候你都快射进去了，这会儿倒开始翻脸不认人了。”  
“我可以吗？”罗伊斯笑了笑用手摸到阴茎底部，感觉又硬了些。  
“……”特尔施特根没法拒绝她。他平时不太喜欢格列兹曼骑乘，主要是因为她爱用各种花样逗他，在自己正舒服的时候又坏笑着故意慢慢磨蹭，于是特尔施特根只能打一顿她的屁股再把她摁在身下自己掌控。罗伊斯没法再等一秒了，急切地吞没了一整根，然后有些难受地颤着腿。比起格列兹曼已经适应了他的形状，用肉壁紧紧吸住他的罗伊斯感觉太新鲜了，他甚至怕自己如果三两下就交代在里面岂不是没面子死了。  
罗伊斯一开始动起来有些拘谨，但身体还是饥渴地吞吐那根粗大。哪怕他们长得不像，她看着特尔施特根的脸还是想起了前夫。她和莱万的性爱一直比较粗暴，有时候自己为了逗他玩用屁股蹭他裆部，得到的结果是被他掐住脖子用眼神警告，罗伊斯往往在这时候就已经被点燃了。  
格列兹曼在正戏里显得游刃有余，但此时的罗伊斯顾不上跟他玩任何情趣小游戏，只会摆动屁股贪婪地索取快感。格列兹曼从背后玩弄她的双乳，她舒服得呜咽起来，回头亲吻对方。特尔施特根看着眼前的香艳场景把持不住了，抓住罗伊斯的臀屈着双腿往里顶撞。  
“Marc……太、太深了……”她虚弱又艰难地回应，接着被格列兹曼推到特尔施特根怀中。这下他能使出全力了，怀里的女人软绵绵地舔他的锁骨，阳具的进出使淫水变得越来越多，剩下的只是爽。一阵后他又抱着罗伊斯压在身下，女人红着眼睛满是情欲地盯着他，叫着他的名字。特尔施特根用关节分明的手指逗弄她的舌头，她眯着眼吮吸着，最后用腿夹紧特尔施特根的腰被他干到潮吹了。  
喷出的液体顺着特尔施特根的双腿流到床单，他起身靠在床头，用过的安全套被随意丢在地上。格列兹曼和罗伊斯倚在他的两侧抚弄他，自己左拥右抱的感觉自然非常好，揽住罗伊斯纤细的腰同时与格列兹曼丰满的腿交缠。他与她们相互亲吻抚摸，喘着射出了白浊。

“那个……我和Grizi都欢迎你以后常来？”  
特尔施特根在家门口与罗伊斯告别，又恢复了那种有些憨厚从容的模样，与刚才床上的表现判若两人。罗伊斯笑了起来，抱住他给了一个吻。可能身为朋友，他们对彼此的了解又更多了一些。看见罗伊斯驾车离去后他才关上家门，身后拿着马黛茶杯的格列兹曼也移开了视线。

“我自己也不敢相信，但我看见尾随莱万的人是Marco。”格列兹曼看起来明显受到了不小的惊吓，一边抑制自己的眼泪一边讲到。  
“你确定她杀了自己的丈夫？”警察挑起眉。  
“千真万确。但我听说他们现在在分居。也许她筹划已久了。”  
审讯完毕，格列兹曼回到特尔施特根身边坐下。  
“你为什么要冒这个险？”男人捏紧她的手问。  
“我爱你。”格列兹曼对他微笑，“任何事情我们都要一起承担不是吗？”  
“下一位，Marc！”  
特尔施特根和罗伊斯对看一眼，点了一下头便走了过去。  
“我先坦白，我今天确实把酒泼到了莱万先生的脸上。”特尔施特根刚坐下便冷漠地说。  
“为什么？”  
“没为什么，看他自大的样子不爽而已。”特尔施特根把身子靠前了些，“不过看来你们得好好调查了，我听说在坐的很多人都挺想让他死的。”

3.  
诺伊尔的短信让特尔施特根一大早就给吓清醒了。这一年里好像自己也没怎么跟诺伊尔联络，更别提单独和他一起吃早饭了。  
“刚得到的消息，警局已经结案，确定Lewy是意外身亡了。”  
“真的？”特尔施特根从面前的欧姆蛋抬起头。这个消息确实让他松了一口气，尤其是想起胡梅尔斯前阵子的大哭，再这么下去指不定他受了刺激还会干出什么事来。  
诺伊尔点了点头：“物证基本跟没证据一样，况且夜店的监控录像能看到那扇玻璃之前就有裂缝了。等下我会去找Mats告诉他的，正好自从他回到前东家后我们还没怎么聚过呢。”  
如果只是为了讲这件事，特地叫特尔施特根吃早餐也未免太多此一举了。他哦了一声不知道还有什么好说的。  
“你和你的未婚妻怎么样了？”诺伊尔突然问道。  
“如果一切顺利的话，今年夏天就会结婚。”说出来觉得怪尴尬的，毕竟特尔施特根也没打算邀请诺伊尔来参加婚礼，然后他立马转移了话题，“你呢？我听大家都在八卦你找了个年轻女朋友。”  
“真是的，一点屁事都这么小题大做。”诺伊尔有些生气地拨弄刀叉，最后还是做好了表情管理回答道，“我们过得也挺好的。”

那之后罗伊斯会时不时叫特尔施特根去自己家，本来他也有对格列兹曼上报，但对方对此事睁一只眼闭一只眼，特尔施特根甚至有点生气她怎么一点醋也不吃。  
“今天Manuel约我吃了早餐。“特尔施特根一边解开她的内衣一边如实汇报。  
“哈？那挺罕见的。”罗伊斯咯咯笑起来，“你俩互相看不顺眼好几年了吧？”  
“以前电饭煲其他人还被逼站队呢，现在嘛，都吵不动了。也不是非得跟人闹那么火爆，井水不犯河水就好。”他低头看着罗伊斯赤裸的身体，用宽厚的手掌抚摸她的背脊。  
“嗯，你确实长大了。”罗伊斯摸摸他的脑袋。女人也只是大他三岁而已，但这句话似乎触发了他的开关，他毫不示弱地吻了上去。罗伊斯被吻得迷迷糊糊，接着看见对方分开了自己的腿把脸埋了进去。“啊……就是这里……”她仰起脸把手搭在特尔施特根的脑袋上。被舌头擦过敏感点时罗伊斯雀跃地叫了一声，他便向上看了一眼，舌尖围着它打起转来。  
罗伊斯歪过头偶然瞄到，才突然想起床头柜还大方地摆着自己和莱万的合影。特尔施特根大概看见了又憋着不敢吐槽吧，罗伊斯想着想着甚至笑了出来。  
“什么事这么高兴？”他疑惑地问。  
“没事，”罗伊斯拍了一下他的肩：“快点进来。”  
罗伊斯还存着很多莱万生前的录像，她最喜欢的一部是自己拍摄的莱万在她面前手淫的全过程，然而一点也不色情，大部分内容都是罗伊斯被他装模作样的喘气声逗得快要笑裂的声音。罗伊斯时不时会把它翻出来观看，看完了之后就在客厅傻坐着，直到听见窗外的鸟叫声才意识到又这么过了一晚。  
特尔施特根抱着罗伊斯的左腿进入了她。她很感激自己又能找回性爱的欢愉，咬着嘴唇试图用眼神勾引他再用力一些，老实说，她还挺擅长的。最后特尔施特根内射了，精液被安全套包裹着丢掉，罗伊斯觉得这次用了好久，等会儿甚至可能并不拢腿。  
“Manu告诉我Lewy的事情已经结束调查了。”  
罗伊斯滑着手机，突然弹出胡梅尔斯发的消息。这时特尔施特根裹着浴巾从浴室出来，罗伊斯把手机举到他面前。  
罗伊斯见他并不惊讶：“你早就知道了？”  
特尔施特根没有说话，偎依在她肩上亲吻她，然后穿上衣服告别。

“你是不是疯了？”  
诺伊尔在特尔施特根身后警告他。他正紧攥着手上的水果刀，盯着在不远处热吻的罗伊斯和莱万。  
“自己想想这么做的后果，反正你去蹲局子对我来说我倒只是少了个竞争对手。”  
“不用你提醒。”特尔施特根几乎恶狠狠地说，把刀重重拍回吧台。夜店里灯光昏暗，诺伊尔隐约看见罗伊斯拉着莱万走向男厕。关于这对佳人分分合合的传闻他也听过不少，但也不想管，莱万只是自己的好同事，他只想好好工作加薪走上人生巅峰罢了。那时诺伊尔刚恢复单身，本想来夜店买醉一番，但他身为领袖人物总有种不太好的预感。  
没一会儿莱万上了楼，但诺伊尔看见醉醺醺的布兰特拖着身子尾随而去。“我操，这些人都他妈怎么回事？抱歉。”他推开面前的人追上。

审讯结束后，所有人走出夜店发现天已经亮了。诺伊尔站在角落有些不知所措，他看见了莱万从二楼坠落的全过程，然而还来不及上前就看见英俊高大的波兰男人倒在一堆玻璃渣和血泊之中，接着所有人开始大惊失色地乱叫逃跑，罗伊斯拨开人群抱着已经断了气的莱万以泪洗面。  
诺伊尔看见了凶手是谁。  
“我看见了Julian跟Lewy进了厕所。”诺伊尔被审问时说道，“但我也不知道他进了厕所和Lewy从二楼坠落有什么直接关系，我只是把我看见的都说出来而已。”诺伊尔有些悲伤地埋着头，“Lewy是我的好伙伴，抱歉我实在无法再回忆一遍当时的场景了。”

“谢谢你。”  
罗伊斯走到诺伊尔身边对他说。诺伊尔转身看着女人，心里甚至有些恨她，如果不是她也许这个悲剧不会发生，但现在说什么都迟了。  
“但我挺想不通你为什么要这么做的。”罗伊斯接着说，“对你没有任何好处不是吗？”  
“说出实话对我来说也没有好处。”诺伊尔觉得阳光有些刺眼，眯着眼睛发现面前的特尔施特根和格列兹曼上了车，“独自站在所有人的对立面会让我很好过吗？而且比起看着我的朋友去坐牢，这种结果明显好多了。”  
她点点头叹了口气，诺伊尔把手搭在罗伊斯的颈后让她节哀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来布兰特和莱诺出场  
> 看过名校风暴的朋友都知道结局了吧……但还是可以猜猜凶手（。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
“如果他们问你，就说人是我杀的。”罗伊斯抓住布兰特的手说。  
布兰特沉默了，平时罗伊斯说的话他都会听，但这次他想要任性一下。  
“我看见Bernd尾随莱万进了厕所，剩下的就不知道了。”  
“为什么她要杀害一个毫不相关的人呢？”  
“我不知道，也不想管。把自己最好的朋友供出来很困难，但我只是把我看见的说出来而已。”  
布兰特回答得心不在焉，警方不想为难小孩便放他回去坐着了。  
“对不起，但前面已经有人指证Marco了，这样她不太安全。”布兰特五味杂陈地向莱诺坦白。  
“知道了，你这个重色轻友的，还好基本没人会相信。”  
“最后一位，Marco。”  
罗伊斯起身前对着布兰特微笑，看起来十分疲惫，但审问终于要结束了，他觉得她之后需要一段很长时间的休息。

布兰特跳槽去多特没一阵后就对异性死党莱诺真情流露：我好喜欢Marco！  
她没忍住翻了个白眼：“怎么这么多人都喜欢她？”  
“什么？还有谁！？”  
“不知道！”  
莱诺之所以这么不屑，因为那个“谁”就是她当时的室友特尔施特根。她认为直男都是傻子，才会在罗伊斯屁股后面心甘情愿地当备胎。  
说起特尔施特根，众所周知的是他和莱诺关系非常不好，但不为人知的是他们住在一起时还做过一阵炮友。可能是知道特尔施特根和罗伊斯不会有结果，莱诺才觉得跟他上床能心安理得，他们之间的感情也没有加深一步，只是各取所需罢了。特尔施特根那时还缺乏经验，不分轻重只顾得上他自己，经常弄得莱诺很疼，事后缩在被子里不理他，而他最后挠挠头隔着被子把她抱在怀里。  
“你觉得就你这技术还能泡到女神？”莱诺闷着声音挖苦他。  
“那可得跟你多练练了，你觉得呢？”  
莱诺拿起枕头就往特尔施特根身上砸。  
后来他们确实练了蛮多次，但这依旧不代表莱诺觉得特尔施特根是个好人。再之后他们各自搬走，找到了稳定对象，也逐渐不再跟对方联系，即便见了面除了简单的问好以外也没什么话好讲了，却微妙地知道对方身上那个部位最敏感，向哪顶能给予对方最棒的高潮。  
但是怎么讲呢，莱诺觉得女人毕竟还是很难只走肾不走心的。

布兰特问莱诺：“周六晚上要一起去夜店吗？好多人都要去。”  
“你这个好多人指的是Marco？”  
他被拆穿后吐吐舌头：“不止啦，如果能见到她老公我肯定要收拾他一顿。”  
要是几年前的莱诺肯定想都不想就答应，那时候基本每周末都能跟布兰特和一堆朋友一起去不同夜店喝好几摊，哪怕结束之后已经五六点了也不困。现在她只想远离嘈杂的环境一个人呆在家里打一晚上游戏。但防止莱万真的出现，布兰特这个切开黑在策划什么事她还是决定跟去。  
她趴在吧台上，看见格列兹曼拉着特尔施特根跳舞觉得心里怪难受的。当然不是因为还对他有什么感觉，而是不甘心自己也曾经短暂地出现在他的故事里，那段时光却随着时间灰飞烟灭了。布兰特鬼鬼祟祟地说要去厕所，剩莱诺孤单一人，这时罗伊斯注意到莱诺视线的方向便坐在了她旁边：“过了这么久还惦记着他呢？”  
“那倒没有，那些事早就过去了。”莱诺看着她精致的脸突然坦白道，“说起男人，其实我曾经很嫉妒你，因为你总能吸引到很多男人而我不行。”  
“我还嫉妒你呢！”罗伊斯瘪起嘴，“你从来都没有刻意减肥但腰还是那么细。”  
“腰细不细的有什么？自己开心就行了。”  
“这就是我想说的啊。我觉得你很美，Bernd，每个女人都有不一样的美，但我们不是为了男人才美丽的。”  
罗伊斯的真情流露确实说服了莱诺：“谢谢你。话说Julian一进来就在到处找你呢。”  
“嗯？我好像也一直没有见到他。”  
布兰特把手揣进兜里，想要上楼却被诺伊尔突然拦住：“你要去干什么？”  
“拜托，我只是想上厕所。”  
“你手里拿着什么？”  
“别碰我！哎！”布兰特的手被诺伊尔从裤袋里拽出来，居然握着一个铁拳套。  
“你拿着这个东西是怎么过安检的？”  
布兰特炫耀了起来：“我去过的夜店可多了，慢慢摸索出来的呗，没有我带不进来的东西。”  
“这不是重点！总之这玩意儿我没收了。”  
“不要这样嘛，我只是想揍莱万一顿，没有想让他死。”  
“那也不行，你好自为之。”诺伊尔拿着铁拳套转身去找莱诺告状了。

当人们看见莱万的尸体开始尖叫时，莱诺瞪大眼睛第一反应就是去找布兰特。  
“Julian！”莱诺把好友紧紧抱住，“告诉我不是你干的。”  
“不是我。”布兰特平淡地说，这才让对方松了口气，“但是Bernd，我真的太幸运了，为什么会有人帮我杀了他呢？”  
莱诺一时不知如何回应。旁边的特尔施特根刚报完警，走上前去对他们两个说：“你们能过来一下吗？”  
莱诺很后悔今晚没选择在家里打一晚上游戏。

5.  
“两分钟到了。”  
胡梅尔斯说完，罗伊斯磨蹭了很久才从马桶的隔间里出来，把验孕棒举给他看：“没中。”  
“真是的，为什么要叫我这个大男人来陪你测！？”  
“老胡，咱俩谁跟谁啦！”罗伊斯嬉皮笑脸地用手肘顶他，“太好了，这样周末我就能去夜店大喝特喝了。”  
“如果Lewy也去了怎么办？”毕竟莱万和罗伊斯分居已经将近一个月了，这是所有人都关心的话题。  
“我不怕他，Mats。说实话，不管我有没有怀孕都打算和他离婚。”罗伊斯把验孕棒丢进垃圾桶如释重负地说，“我爱他爱得好累，如今终于清醒了。”  
还真是说什么来什么。莱万西装笔挺地出现在夜店时收到了所有人的目光，有憎恶的，有单纯觉得他好帅的，也有看热闹不嫌事大的。  
“怎么办？”胡梅尔斯愣着问。  
“还能怎么办？他就是故意来这里气所有人的，装作不被气到就行。”特尔施特根说完灌了一大口酒。  
罗伊斯自然也看到了，因为莱万直径朝自己走来：“想跟我聊聊吗？”  
“聊聊，当然可以。你搬出去了以后住在哪儿来着？”罗伊斯抬起头，“我要把离婚协议寄给你。”  
“你真的想好了吗？”莱万握住她的手，“我是真诚来求你和解的。”  
“你的真诚太值钱了，我付不起。”罗伊斯发现自己不够力气把手抽出来，突然有些急了，“你知不知道在你冷暴力我的时候我以为自己怀了你的孩子？”  
莱万震惊了几秒，在罗伊斯表现出自己的脆弱时往往最让他心动。他捏住罗伊斯的下巴吻她，非常深情和投入。打从交往以来罗伊斯从未试过一个月没与他亲热，自己的欲火被这个吻点燃，立马把丈夫拉进厕所隔间并关上门。  
“我还没有原谅你。”她把莱万推到马桶盖上坐着，没用几下就把他的阴茎撸硬，然后坐了上去。缺少润滑让她皱紧眉头发出疼痛的呻吟，但这样的罗伊斯更让莱万心动，捏住她的臀让自己插得更深。他知道罗伊斯最擅长骑乘，当然也体验过不少次，她纤细的腰在扭动时仿佛就是为了这个而诞生的。大概是小别胜新婚，莱万很快就射了，草草整理好衣服想要索吻却被罗伊斯拒绝：“做爱解决不了问题。我们结婚三年了，又不是刚交往一个星期，亲爱的。”然后她推开门大步离开，把正在解手的哈兰德吓了一跳。  
莱万悠然地从隔间里出来问他：“小屁孩，羡慕不？”  
“神经病。”哈兰德扭回头。  
波兰人镇定自若地走出厕所，因为他有信心罗伊斯只是嘴硬，就像他们每次和好时的那样。他望了望四周，既然没人欢迎他那他还偏要在这里继续呆着，晃到特尔施特根身边叫了一杯酒。特尔施特根刚把水果刀放下，这家伙就不请自来了，他从容地对调酒师说：“这杯由我来请莱万先生吧。”  
“就你一个人在？你的未婚妻呢？”莱万看着他问。  
“她比较喜欢交新朋友，我就让她自己去玩了。”  
“真好。等你结婚了以后就知道女人的心思有多难估摸了。”  
这时酒倒好了，特尔施特根把杯子握在手里：“谢谢你的忠告，请先管好你自己。”接着趁莱万没反应过来把酒全泼到了他脸上。  
“找死？”莱万揪住特尔施特根的衣领瞪他，他也不甘示弱地回瞪，但诺伊尔立马上前把他们分开，低声对莱万说：“别惹事。”  
“什么？明明是他先挑衅的我。”莱万想了想又咧着嘴认了，“好吧，反正我心情不错，Marco居然主动把我拉去厕所来了一发，看来她还真是离不开我……我要先去洗把脸。”  
胡梅尔斯在一旁听到了他们的对话，锁紧眉头目送莱万上了楼。

诺伊尔把布兰特的铁拳套拍到接近昏睡的莱诺面前：“你怎么会让你朋友把这种东西带来的？”  
“啊？”莱诺不敢相信，“原来他说的今晚要收拾莱万一顿是指这个。”  
“你还觉得特牛逼是不？我们得赶紧把它处理掉，免得出事。”诺伊尔刚想叫服务员，就被后面跳舞的人撞了一下，铁拳套掉到了地上。  
“操，Bernd，快帮我找！”诺伊尔着急地蹲下。  
莱诺也跟着一起蹲下，然后看到了它，准备伸手去捡的时候被迎面走来的人踢远了。  
“Marco，你不能再喝了。”特尔施特根抓着罗伊斯想把手里的酒瓶抢下。  
“我……没事，真的，只是在提前体验单身生活而已。”罗伊斯看着他打了个嗝，“别管我。”  
莱诺看着他俩有点无语，不禁脑补了“如果被格列兹曼看到”的修罗场大戏，但回过神来再次看向地板却发现要找的东西失踪了。

莱万到了空无一人的厕所洗脸，胡梅尔斯悄悄地出现在他身后，然后一步步贴近他。  
“我不敢相信你能说出这种话。”  
莱万吓了一跳，转过身问胡梅尔斯：“什么？”  
“你知道Marco甚至不敢一个人验孕吗？你却把她为你的付出当成炫耀的资本。”  
“你心疼了？”莱万冷笑一声，“怪不得，我之前就觉得你看她的眼神不对劲。但挺悲哀的，她爱的人不是你。”  
“我不在乎，但她已经不爱你了！”胡梅尔斯举起右拳，莱万看见那上面戴了个铁拳套，颤抖地抓住他的手腕往外推：“你想干什么？”  
“她说她受够你了，我也是。你这次别想再侥幸跟她纠缠了。”  
“退一万步来讲，至少她爱过我，”莱万咬牙切齿地说，“但是你呢？Marco没有爱过你，电饭煲抛弃你，你还以为自己有多被人喜爱，但只是个反复横跳的小丑罢了！”  
“你闭嘴！”  
胡梅尔斯朝莱万的左脸挥去。莱万偏着头缓了很久，直到摸到鲜血不断从脸上流出：“我的脸……我帅气的脸……”  
“怎么了？再嘴炮一句试试啊？”胡梅尔斯又挥了一拳，看着莱万失去重心向后退了好几步，“呵呵，早就想扇你了，这个拳套不是我的，看来也有人有同样的想法。”  
莱万的脸已经变得血肉模糊，他靠在身后的玻璃窗上擦了擦血迹：“就算把我扇死……Marco也不会爱你。”  
胡梅尔斯气得直喘，但他注意到莱万身后的玻璃窗裂缝越来越大：“Lewy，小心！”  
——等莱万反应过来已经太迟了，胡梅尔斯还没来得及跑上前，人就随着玻璃碎片一起坠了下去。他呆在原地彻底傻了，两秒后听见人群的尖叫声。  
“Mats！”  
他转过头，发现诺伊尔在身后叫他，而他的眼泪瞬间滑落了下来：“Manu，我不是故意的……”

罗伊斯跪到莱万身前捧起他的脸，让他甚至觉得她连为自己哭的样子都这么美。  
“Marco……我想为我对你造成的所有伤害道歉。”莱万的手被玻璃割出血来，颤抖着牵她的，“但我真的很想给你任何你想要的……”  
格列兹曼趴在特尔施特根的肩上哭，她亲眼看见莱万和罗伊斯没说两句之后就失去了意识。诺伊尔此时回到了楼下，一把拉住特尔施特根走到角落跟他耳语了几句。

夜店工作人员把所有人从尸体旁疏散，也不许离开，保留现场等待警方到来。  
大家围坐成一圈看着胡梅尔斯，他用手埋着脸深深地忏悔着：“我真的不是故意的……”  
“原来……他是被扇死的。”莱诺难以置信。  
“但这不是你的错……你不是杀人犯，我们不能就这样让你坐牢。”罗伊斯哽咽地说。  
“那我们能怎么办？这已经是事实了，Manu也看到了全过程。”特尔施特根问。  
“跟他们说Mats不是故意的？”布兰特得知是自己的武器杀害了莱万也挺难受，莱诺捏了捏他的肩膀：“没用的，警方才不会管你。”  
胡梅尔斯听着有些心烦：“我不想连累你们。等警方一到我就去自首。”  
“不，你不会的。”罗伊斯说，“Lewy临死前没想让我复仇，所以我不想再让更多的人受到牵连——我们所有人，今天要清清白白地走出这里。”  
大家都沉默了，没有人反对但都不知道从何下手。  
这时诺伊尔掏出了收好的铁拳套，血迹明显已经被他擦干了：“我有个主意。”  
“我们能销毁它吗？”格列兹曼问。  
“不用销毁，甚至可以大大方方地让警方发现。他们能在上面找到Mats的指纹，但你们觉得，如果那上面还有很多人的指纹呢？”  
大家都明白了诺伊尔的意思，只要大家齐聚一心就不用惧怕什么。他们心照不宣地聚拢在一起，以防被其他人看见。罗伊斯先把手伸到诺伊尔身前把铁拳套拿住，然后在手里握了两下。  
“Marco……”布兰特来到她面前，罗伊斯握住他的手把东西交接给他，温柔地说：“别怕。”他把铁拳套握在手里，觉得自己短时间不会忘记她手心的触感和温度了，最后依依不舍地给了莱诺。  
然后特尔施特根靠近莱诺朝她伸手，她没有望对方的脸，有些暧昧地递给他，想着这个过程和某些东西都一起结束了。格列兹曼也想接过的时候特尔施特根觉得她不该被卷进来，但还是被对方抢到了手里：“我都已经知道真相了，当然也得参与进来。”  
看见大家都留下了指纹，罗伊斯说道：“只剩最后一个人了，可以让这件事看起来真的像个意外。”  
“让我去吧，”布兰特自告奋勇，“毕竟东西是我带来的。”  
布兰特和莱诺一起走回案发现场，跟工作人员说他们想见莱万最后一面，没想到求了一下情之后工作人员真的放了他们进去。布兰特迅速把拳套浸了些血再丢到尸体旁边，看着莱万睁开的蓝眼睛说：“也许Marco是自由的，她被这么多人爱着却不该属于任何人。”

警方赶到了，开始向所有人搜集证词。这时胡梅尔斯担忧地说：“我记得有人目击到我拿着拳套去找Lewy了。”  
“操，你真他妈行，刚才怎么不早说？”诺伊尔觉得自己要几近崩溃了。  
“我都他妈被吓死了，哪能考虑到这些？”  
“如果有人指证了Mats，那么他会有危险。但如果也有人指证别人呢？”特尔施特根灵机一动。  
——于是他们讨论的结果是互相指证。只要被指证的人越多，胡梅尔斯就越安全。  
“我看见的人是Marc。”胡梅尔斯。  
“Manuel跟着他进了卫生间。”特尔施特根。  
“我看见Julian。”诺伊尔。  
“是Bernd。”布兰特。  
“Griezmann。”莱诺。  
“Marco。”格列兹曼。  
“……我真的什么都没看到。”哈兰德。  
角落里的特尔施特根默默给他点了个赞。  
审讯的警察感觉越来越迷惑，当罗伊斯坐在面前时对她开口道：“听说死者是你的丈夫，我感到很抱歉，但你的证词对我们来说非常重要。你有看见谁尾随死者进了卫生间吗？”  
罗伊斯朝后望了一眼，咬着嘴唇发现自己没有办法说出任何一个人的名字：“……我不知道。”  
“罗伊斯小姐，你的表情对于死者的妻子来说似乎过于冷静了。”  
“所以你怀疑是我杀的吗？”  
“不是的……”  
“那就好。”罗伊斯笑了一下，“因为我非常，非常地爱他。”

警方搜集完证词后把所有人放走了。格列兹曼像劫后余生一般吻上特尔施特根，然后抱着他说自己饿了。  
“你想吃什么？”  
“披萨！不许加菠萝！”  
莱诺看着面前的小两口感觉自己的心结已经被解开，布兰特揽住她的肩：“我觉得今天过后我们更像生死之交了。”  
“我也觉得。话说你到底还想追Marco不？”  
布兰特瞄了一眼正在跟诺伊尔谈话的罗伊斯摇摇头：“当然，来日方长嘛，我相信她会被我打动的。”  
“再过两年如果你还找不到女朋友，我就给你生个孩子吧。”  
“Bernd，你这种想法很危险。”  
胡梅尔斯坐在夜店门口的阶梯上看着大家成双成对地离开，他的心情似乎还是没有缓过来，也不知道今后要怎么办。这时罗伊斯坐到了他身边。  
“我觉得最对不起的人就是你。”胡梅尔斯说。  
“我知道你和我还需要时间去接受，但是慢慢来，总会过去的。”罗伊斯抱了抱他，然后闭起眼睛和他一起沐浴在阳光里。

6.  
“但我真的很想给你任何你想要的……”  
罗伊斯的眼泪滴在莱万脸上，低下头对着他耳边轻轻地说出他能听到的最后一句话：“我只想要你死。”


End file.
